


If I promise to be gentle... (Dan Avidan/Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Touchy-Feely, Tried something new with my writing, gentle touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If I promise to be gentle, will you let me show you what true loving is?"... How can I refuse a proposition like that? I only hope it doesn't make things awkward...





	If I promise to be gentle... (Dan Avidan/Reader)

"If I promise to be gentle, will you let me show you what true loving is?"

_... How can I refuse a proposition like that? I only hope it doesn't make things awkward..._

Soft hands grazing skin, quiet whispers of reassurance, lingering kisses... _Is this love?_   You were currently situated on Dan's lap, whilst on his couch in the living room. Barry was going to be out for the night. That gave the two of you the house for the evening. The T.V. continued to play in the background, having been forgotten and ignored for a much more entertaining pastime. His kisses felt right; you didn't want them to stop. They were gentle- but full of passion. When he pressed his lips against yours, it felt like sparks. They trailed down your jawline and neck, and it felt like he was soothing any wounds those other assholes left. They continued to your collarbone; he may as well have been setting you ablaze.

Your shirt was still on, albeit slightly unbuttoned. Sitting on his lap was so comforting... He was so warm and soft. Hands lightly held your waist, sometimes trailing their way up to remove another button to expose more skin. Breathing around him became difficult, and you could feel the crimson that was spread across your cheekbones and tips of your ears. He never went further than you allowed. You mentally thanked him for that. Dan took his time attending to your needs, all whilst ignoring his own. The slight tent in his pants did not go unnoticed or unfelt, however. Moving your hands for the first time tonight, you trailed them lightly down his chest. It was difficult for you to convey that you wanted more, that you didn't want this to stop. How would you say that?

Besides- you quite enjoyed feeling like a high schooler again. Losing yourself in gentle kisses, getting as close to sex as possible without actually having it. He took notice of your fingers lingering on his stomach, placing one of his hands on top of yours. It was a caring gesture; a very sweet reminder that this was supposed to be gentle and loving. It made you even more flustered, your breath hitching in your throat as a reminder that you didn't deserve him. He was so good to you. Whenever anything happened to you, guess who was there? He was an angel. Being with him felt right... You wanted him to know. With a very shaky and quiet voice, you whispered,

"I think I'm in love with you, Dan Avidan... Thank you so much for always being there for me, I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner..." 

He stopped all his actions, momentarily stunned. Had you just said what he had been dying to hear for years? Was that right? Were you finally his? The seconds became a few minutes, as thoughts raced through his mind. 

You became slightly concerned; had you said the wrong thing? Your gentle, feminine hands went up to his chin, bringing his face up to yours. His eyes were slightly widened, and he searched yours for something. What was he looking for? You desperately hoped he would find it. If he didn't love you back, well... You wouldn't be able to live with yourself. Finally, he began to move. His hands went up to your cheeks, and his facial features softened. Although his voice was rough and low, he needed to tell you exactly how he felt. 

"I.... I've been waiting for so long, thank you so much. I can't believe you finally said it. I love you too. I love you. I love you so goddamn much that it hurts my heart. I... I'm in love with you. All of you. You're so perfect. God, I'm so happy..." 

His heart was in those words, and you could tell. It touched you so much. He was yours, and you were happy with that. You smiled softly, before tugging him into an eager and romantic kiss. He returned it with all of his love, and his arms went around your midsection, attempting to pull you closer to him. Your hands went into his hair, and you tilted your head slightly to deepen this exchange of affection. This moment shouldn't end. _If only it could last forever._ You wanted  to bottle it up, keep it within your heart; if only you could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago. I was really emotional and Dan crazed, and wanted to attempt something a bit different with this writing. It's actually one of my most favorite works, despite how short it is. I hope you all enjoyed, be sure to leave me comments! Suggestions or notes or anything! (finally found the courage to post this.)  
> A note left by my dearest beta reader (Who i haven't talked to in a while because I stopped writing, yikes) "I think everyone’s gonna like it. I personally loved how you would switch from a play-by-play of what’s going on to this gorgeous, almost musical description of what the reader is feeling. "


End file.
